


recess ruckus

by pidgeonsaurus



Category: NutriVentures (cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonsaurus/pseuds/pidgeonsaurus
Summary: this is another short story based on one of my dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carol Stonehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Carol+Stonehouse).



Another short story based on another dream  
In a school, Theo is with his friends watching a documentary about how animals get their food. The room is dimly lit and the teacher kept glancing a her smart phone to text people and check her email. The class has to take notes while watching the video and some of the children watched it with enthusiasm while others had fallen asleep. An hour later, it’s time for recess. The kids all exit the classroom, some of them go to use the restroom, others go to the cafeteria for a snack. Theo goes to the cafeteria to have an apple and granola bar, no junk food, for a snack. He’s glad that everyone can now enjoy good foods instead of having to put up with that yucky stuff. Theo finds Underswap Papyrus napping near a tree when he goes out in the playground. He wants to try to go for a ride on the skeleton’s back. The critter lifts his head, yawns and then just goes back to sleep. Theo shakes him to try to get him to wake up, and then when Underswap Papyrus finally does wake up, he runs off into the building. Theo follows him and wants to find out where he’s going. He jumps onto the creature’s back as Underswap Papyrus goes throughout the rooms, wanting to explore them. Underswap Papyrus , with the child on his back, climbs up the wall, does a back flip off of it and lands in a recreation room. Suddenly, a demon with an arm on its head and two saw blades on each side emerges from behind a recliner. It threatened to kill people. Underswap Papyrus attacks it many times until it vanishes. The friends explore more, finding secret passages they hadn’t known about before. They go down a pole. They find out that they are back outside, but have been magically transported to some kind of swamp. There must’ve been a portal in the building’s passageways. Underswap papyrus finds a raw clam and begins to eat it. He doesn’t finish the whole thing and throws it into the swamp water. Another huge demon, who grows in power after it eats, comes out of the water, and it makes an earthquake and a storm. Theo and Underswap papyrus use team work to defeat the demon. As pap flies into the air, they both use punches and magic attacks on it until it gives up and goes away. They then land in a field. They find a pizza place. Underswap Papyrus wants to stop there, and then they find many cats in the restaurant. It’s like a cat café. They find it very enjoyable, and pet the cats while having lunch together. They decide to go back to school later on. Just sit and relax a bit.


End file.
